Of life, of death
by Miss.RedishBlue
Summary: Raito Yagami não esperava por nada daquilo. Não esperava que sua namorada tivesse um colapso emocional. Não esperava por aquele maldito centro de tratamento. Não esperava por enfermeiros psicóticos, celebridades perturbadas e nem por familiares categorizados como "assassinos em potencial". E acima de tudo, Raito Yagami não esperava nem um pouco por L Lawliet. YAOI LxLight AU


- Nãonãonãonãonãonãonão NÃO, NÃO, NÃO!

- Misa, por favor, se acalme...

- NÃO, NÃO! MISA-MISA NÃO VAI FICAR AQUI! NÃO VAI, NÃO VAI!

- Me escute...

- NÃO, NÃO! - a loira gritava, descontrolada a andar de um lado para o outro pelo quarto. Misa parecia um animal enjaulado, nervosa para se libertar da prisão de um quarto-sala em que havia sido colocada - MISA-MISA DISSE QUE NÃO!

- É para o seu próprio bem. - Raito perdera a conta das vezes que havia repetido essa frase. A manhã tinha se resumido em uma série de expressões como aquela.

- EU DISSE QUE NÃO! - Misa explodiu, parando abruptamente em frente a Raito, deixando de lado o infantil "Misa-Misa" de sua fala de criança de 3 anos. Raito foi tomado de surpresa pela súbita expressão que tomou conta do rosto da namorada. Misa tinha o rosto banhado de lágrimas pretas, resultado do rímel escorrido. Olhos desolados e a boca pintada do mais puro vermelho, curvada ao máximo para baixo, como uma ferida sangrenta. O corpo miúdo da modelo tremia e os punhos fechados tentavam conter a agonia que sentia.

Raito pensou que Misa iria desabar ali naquele quarto lúgubre e sem vida, que de tudo tinha de conforto mas nada prometia o descanso. Ambos sabiam que aquele lugar era uma ilusão, e assim que Raito saísse pela porta, Misa teria que enfrentar sozinha a dura realidade que se alastrava diante de si.

Estava instável, deprimida, se não louca.

E era naquele quartinho luxuosamente miserável, de uma merda de "Centro de Tratamento para Estrelas" ( vulgo, Hospital para pessoas com uma considerável fama e gordo contra-cheque), que Misa ficaria até que estivesse "curada".

Raito sentia pena dela, uma profunda e sincera pena.

- Eu não quero ficar aqui... - disse Misa entre os soluços e as lágrimas - Não quero...

- Misa...

- Eu vou morrer, Raito. No momento que você sair por aquela porta e me deixar aqui, eu vou morrer- as mãos de Misa já estavam no rosto, tentando inutilmente cubri-lo, não querendo que o namorado a visse naquela forma deplorável.

Raito deu um suspiro e se aproximou de Misa, envolvendo-a com os braços.

- Shhh, vai ficar tudo bem - ele disse acariciando os cabelos dourados dela. Como ela era pequena, frágil. Uma boneca de porcelana prestes a se quebrar, cujos pedaços Raito tentava inutilmente juntar em seu abraço.

Misa enterrou o rosto na camisa do namorado, agarrando o tecido preto com as mãos, cravando as unhas perfeitas na pele de Raito.

- Fica comigo - o som saiu abafado, a voz implorando- Por favor, fica comigo. Não me deixe.

- Misa, você sabe que eu não posso.

- Você é tudo que tenho, Raito-kun. Não me deixe por favor. Eu vou mudar, eu juro. Pelo Raito-kun, Misa-Misa faria qualquer coisa. Não vai,por favor. Eu não tenho mais nada.

Raito sabia que tudo que dizia era verdade. Misa estava sozinha naquele mundo, todos a haviam abandonado. Ele era tudo e o que restava para aquela boneca de lábios rubros cor de sangue.

Aquilo lhe deixou estranhamente desconfortável

- Misa, eu sinto muito, mas você tem que ficar aqui - Raito desfez o abraço, afastando com dificuldade a relutante Misa. Colocou as mãos em seus ombros, tentando faze-la encará-lo de frente - Eu vou tentar arranjar um quarto para mim aqui no centro, não duvido que eles tenham alguns sobrando. E mesmo se eu não conseguir, eu vou te visitar todos os dias. Eu não vou deixar você sozinha. Eu prometo. Mas você tem que se tratar,não pode continuar ê vai acabar se destruindo.

- Não ligo. Se eu me destruir, Raito-kun vai estar aqui para me reconstruir - a voz de Misa saiu esganiçada.

- Sim, Misa. Mas você tem que dar os primeiros passos para que eu posso fazer isso, caso aconteça - Raito alisou carinhosamente o rosto da modelo. Depois sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

- Você nem vai ver o tempo passar. Vai ser tão rápido que, quando se der por si, eu já estarei aqui de novo - Raito disse isso com a boca ainda encostada na testa da moça. Quando terminou, se afastou de uma Misa que agarrava desesperadamente sua mão, percebendo que seu amado iria embora.

- Não...

Raito caminhou até a porta, tentando ignorar a loira que se agarrava a ele, tentando impedir sua partida. Já estava com a mão na maçaneta.

-Não, Raito-kun...

-Até amanhã, Misa.

-Não me deixe, não, não - Misa repetia como a boneca quebrada que era. Tentou abraçar Raito por trás, mas ele conseguiu de alguma forma desvencilhar dela. Abriu a porta, e já dava o primeiro passo para fora do recinto quando Misa usou sua cartada final:

- Eu te amo

Raito parou, a porta aberta e a mão na maçaneta. Misa encarava esperançosa as costas de Raito, esperando que ele virasse e voltasse.

Voltasse para Misa.

- Te vejo amanhã - disse Raito, quebrando o silêncio e logo depois fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando um Misa atônita e aflita atrás de si.

Raito se encostou na porta fechada do quarto e suspirou.

Meu deus, como se metera naquilo?

"Preciso de um pouco de paz" pensou. O presságio de uma enxaqueca já se manifestava nas têmporas. Um gosto amargo temperava sua boca e sentia-se mais pesado do que uma tonelada de cimento.

Colocando as mãos nos bolsos, procurou pelo pequeno bloco que carregava consigo. Retirou a caneta presa a ele, e começou a escrever freneticamente.

A única coisa capaz de fazer Raito Yagami relaxar eram charadas.

Desde pequeno, tomou gosto por esse tipo de coisa. Adorava a forma como elas desafiavam seu cérebro e mesmo as mais óbvias o divertiam. Passava horas a resolver cruzadinhas e enigmas do gênero. Era uma forma de passar o tempo, além de exercitar sua mente e acalmar sua sede por mistérios.

_De acordo com Virginia Woolf, a desconexão da existência humana personifica-se em__

" "

_No Romantismo, temos os chamados versos brancos, característicos da __

"Liberdade formal"

_Lugar onde a casa de Anne Frank se encontra_

"Amsterdã"

_Se o pecado for original, teremos então na tentação a __

_- _Maçã

Raito sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha ao ouvir aquela voz mórbida. Levantou lentamente os olhos do caderno para se deparar com orbes negros que o encaravam.

- Oh, perdão - aquela voz de novo. Mesmo com toda sua genialidade, Raito demorou alguns segundos para perceber que a voz vinha daqueles orbes, ou melhor, do dono deles.

- Te assustei?

Raito apenas piscou. Nunca vira um homem daquele jeito. Parecia um esqueleto curvado, tão branco como ossos, porém com os cabelos pretos como carvão. Bagunçados, despontados para todos os lados, aquelas densas madeixas caíam sob os maiores e mais fascinantes olhos que Raito já vira. Eram um vazio infinito, sombreados por uma tonalidade mais clara do que a íris, compondo assim as profundas olheiras que destoavam do rosto extremamente pálido.

Raito pigarreou, endireitando a própria postura.

- Bem, não posso dizer que esperava por isso.

O esqueleto meneou a cabeça, assentindo.

- É um péssimo hábito meu, peço-lhe perdão mais uma vez. Teria feito-me notar mais cedo se soubesse que lhe causaria espanto - mórbida e educada. Raito já bolava histórias de terror em sua cabeça sobre esqueletos falantes com boas maneiras.

- Ah, tudo bem. Não foi nada - mentiu Raito

O esqueleto pareceu detectar a mentira, e Raito se sentiu extremamente exposto. Aqueles olhos pareciam vê-lo como se fosse transparente.

Os ossos falantes continuaram:

- Não pude deixar de me interessar ao vê-lo parado aí. Assim que vi o bloco na mão, fiquei curioso pelo seu conteúdo - o olhar do esqueleto finalmente abandonou Raito e voltou-se para o bloco. Raito conteve um suspiro de alívio.

- Afinal, escrevia com tamanho afinco no papel, que logo pensei: "Ah, deve ser um escritor!". Aproximei-me devagar, e vi que minha primeira premissa fora equívoca. Demorava-se a encarar o bloco, um a dois segundos. Quando escrevia era rápido, uma ou duas palavras, julgando pela velocidade. E logo punha-se a encarar o bloco de novo, repetindo o processo. "Então, não pode ser um livro" cheguei a essa óbvia conclusão. Mas então, o que poderia ser, para prender-lhe tanta atenção? Poderia ser um estudante, claro, a estudar para uma prova, lendo cada frase da matéria e fazendo um comentário a seguir.

" Mas nenhum estudante que se preze faz uso desse método de estudo, nem mesmo os mais dedicados. É extremamente maçante e sem nexo. Afinal, como poderia ler apenas uma oração e logo fazer uma anotação? Seria como ler 'O cão comeu ração' e fazer uma anotação sobre a conjugação do verbo comer. Seria ridículo, e ao julgar pela sua concentração e porte, descartei de primeiro essa errônea suposição."

" Pois então, voltemos a questão. O que seria? Foi então que decidi aproximar-me mais e acabei por ler de relance o enunciado _Se o pecado for original... _Ó! Mas é claro! Uma charada! É claro que não pensei em nenhum escrito religioso, percebe-se também pelo espaço incompleto da frase. E qual escrito religioso, eu pergunto, poderia ter a palavra _Amsterdã_, logo acima do enunciado? Então, temos charadas, claro! E bem... se me permite dizer... _divertidas_ por sinal. Óbvio, não são nenhum grande desafio à mente, principalmente quando..."

O esqueleto parou de falar, voltando os olhos do bloco para Raito novamente. Havia um brilho naquela negritude que encarava seus olhos castanhos.

- Principalmente quando estamos diante de Raito Yagami.

Ter o nome pronunciado por aquela voz provocou um novo arrepio em Raito. Estava ainda atônito com a quantidade de palavras que aquele ser mais morto do que vivo havia pronunciado em menos de 2 minutos. E ele o conhecia. Claro, muitas pessoas o conheciam, porém, de alguma maneira, o fato daquele esqueleto saber seu nome o deixou sem reação. Teve uma péssima sensação, que tentou disfarçar ao máximo com um de seus sorrisos preparados, estendendo ( não sem um pouco de relutância) a mão para o esqueleto.

- Ora,ora. O senhor é realmente muito perspicaz. Estou impressionado. E ainda me conhece!Estou honrado, senhor...

- L - disse o esqueleto, encarando a mão que lhe era estendida, parecendo ponderar se ela era digna de ser aceita ou não

"Bastardo" pensou Raito ao ver a pretensão com que aquele raquítico olhava sua mão.

Finalmente, ele decidiu aceitar o cumprimento.

- L Lawliet - "Que tipo de nome é esse?"

- E não é algo extraordinário reconhecer Raito Yagami - L sustentou novamente o olhar de Raito, segurando firme a mão deste - Mesmo na Inglaterra, Light-kun é bem famoso.

Raito sabia pela aparência de L que este não era japonês, mas a súbita tradução de seu nome para o inglês deixou-o um pouco sem jeito. No entanto, agora percebia. Estiveram falando japonês esse tempo todo, e não inglês como esperado.

L Lawliet não tinha ao menos sotaque.

- Então, é um nativo? - perguntou Raito, sorrindo

L não respondeu. Largou a mão de Raito como se tivesse tocado algo venenoso e mudou de assunto.

- Surpreendo-me que esteja em um lugar como este. Devo deduzir que esteja aqui por causa de alguém, não?

Raito sentia uma ligeira irritação com a atitude de L de alguns minutos atrás, por isso demorou um pouco para recolocar sua máscara perfeita e responder a pergunta:

- Exatamente.

- E posso permitir-me inquirir quem seria?

Raito sentiu um sorriso malicioso brotar em seus lábios. Sem saber por que, sentiu-se um pouco vitorioso ao responder que "Aquilo era pessoal, e se L não se importava, gostaria de não falar sobre o assunto"

L ficou em silêncio, parecendo analisar algum significado subentendido na fala de Raito. Depois, como se tivesse chegado a uma conclusão, disse:

- Ah, entendo.

Por um instante, Raito achou que L havia descoberto tudo sobre Misa. Uma sensação de derrota cutucou-o, mas esta logo desapareceu quando os dois homens ouviram uma voz chamar alguém, do fundo do corredor.

L se virou em direção da voz, e, apesar de Raito não ter ouvido direito o que ela dizia, deduziu que chamavam pelo esqueleto.

- Preciso ir agora - L virou-se para Raito, tombando um pouco a cabeça para o lado e colocando o polegar entre os lábios. Raito não entendeu bem o gesto, achando-o infantil e aumentando mais ainda o grau de esquisitice em que havia colocado L.

- Ah,sim.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Light-kun.

- O prazer foi todo meu, Lawliet.

- Me chame de L - disse o esqueleto, virando as costas encurvadas para Raito e andando na direção de onde havia vindo a voz. Com as mãos no bolso, L subitamente parou, como se estivesse se esquecido de algo, e sem se virar, declarou.

- Espero que possamos nos encontrar novamente em breve.

E com isso, L se foi. Raito seguiu sua silhueta até que essa desapareceu de sua vista.

Raito ficou ali, parado, tentando raciocinar o que realmente havia acontecido ali. Permaneceu naquela posição por alguns minutos, até que, como se houvesse sido possuído por uma nova energia, saiu a passos rápidos dali. Havia duas resoluções em sua cabeça (já tomada por enxaqueca):

A primeira era que teria uma longa, bem longa, estadia naquele odioso centro.

A segunda é que havia adquirido um inesperado, estranho e profundo desgosto por L Lawliet.

E bem sabia que seu reencontro com o esqueleto seria mais rápido do que um piscar de grandes olhos negros.


End file.
